


HUG

by Hanakiraa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 他們最近很甜我真的是沒辦法了, 小朋友還用推特傳情, 連交往都還沒開始的曖昧期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakiraa/pseuds/Hanakiraa
Summary: 有點曖昧階段的（？）姜太顯 × 崔杋圭發想是Season Greeting拍攝幕後跟 KBS歌謠大祝祭的選曲，東方神起的〈Hug〉。
Relationships: kang taehyun / choi beomgyu
Kudos: 8





	HUG

**Author's Note:**

> 하루만 네 방의 침대가 되고 싶어.  
> 一天也好，想成為你房內的床鋪。

年末的典禮和舞台向來是慶典的氛圍，想像著高朋滿座的現場就能充滿力量地準備著，可是這已經數不清是第幾次面對著安排好的燈海，和在自己眼前晃動的機械。工作人員及導播的交談聲愈發急躁，機材剛才出了問題，耽誤的不只是錄播的時間，而是各家藝人各自的行程。崔杋圭把玩著手上的帽子，或許是錄影現場的空調太過乾燥，他眨眨眼睛，居然掉了兩滴淚水。

「哥？」姜太顯不知何時已經佇在他的眼前，「我叫了你很多次，經紀人哥溝通過了，說剛才的版本給過，我們要趕快去換衣服回公司，還得練習後天的錄製。」  
「抱歉，走神了，」崔杋圭把帽子戴上，再把帽沿拉低一些，「……好累。」他說的很小聲，只有自己聽見。

保母車上，崔秀彬滑著外賣APP，要休寧凱和姜太顯幫忙選練習完的吃食，兩個孩子聽到哥哥請客，從後座探頭過去，「水果冰！哥點過的那間！」「我想要烤雞爪。」「今天那麼冷喝大醬湯啦。」「湯湯水水不行，會水腫。」

杋圭啊，哥要幫你點什麼？崔秀彬的臉被車窗外的華燈照得模糊，越是用力注視越是無法對焦。「我練習完之後大概就洗澡睡覺了，哥你們吃吧，放心啦，不會又把你鎖在房門外面的。」

練習時，崔杋圭的動作比往常更加鋒利，伸出手的瞬間，像是要觸碰永遠不能企及的遠處。  
崔然竣和崔秀彬交換了眼神，這種事情由隊長來說總是比較好開口，「杋圭，輕鬆一點，錄影已經累了一整天了，現在只是自主練習，再次確認走位而已。」

「哥那樣子跳的話，起床絕對會虛脫的。」姜太顯接住了崔秀彬的話尾，「你總不會想在正式錄影的時候沒辦法盡力發揮吧。」

姜太顯話雖說得平穩，但是心裡卻忐忑不安，崔杋圭對舞台的挑剔和堅持是不容許任何人干涉的。崔杋圭個性好，不是能認真跟別人爭執的料，不過唯有這點，姜太顯也沒有絕對的挑戰權。

「你說得對，是我沒拿捏好。」崔杋圭揚起一個淺淺的笑，「沒有在MOA們面前做到最好可不行。」

「那我們收拾一下吧，都兩點多了。」休寧凱用雙臂攬過兩人，打破了僅僅數秒的沉默，「哥跟太顯尼都辛苦了哦，做得好做得好。」

/

回到宿舍之後，成員們手腳明快地做著例行公事，崔秀彬開啟地暖，崔然竣把加濕器也打開，休寧凱小心的從櫥櫃把成員們的杯子拿出來，倒了五杯溫水，外賣來得及時，崔秀彬正要喊姜太顯過來，卻被崔然竣攔下，「我們就在廚房這邊吃吧，留一些給他們就好。」說不定他們也沒打算吃呢，崔然竣想。

崔杋圭是怕冷體質。儘管經過劇烈的舞蹈練習，從下車到進大門這段路也把他吹凍了。他拿下手套，進門後便徑直走到客廳坐下，羽絨衣遲遲不肯脫。他的視線所及，每一個物品都熟悉的安在那裡，卻籠著一層白熾燈打下的白光，出道日一起拍的相片、崔秀彬又隨意亂放的外套、Molang、姜太顯送給他的玩具車。

「杋圭哥，我坐這裡了。」  
「嗯。」  
「……哥很累吧，要不先洗澡然後就睡吧。」  
「太顯你累嗎？」  
「我？畢竟也耗了不少體力，所以最近真的說得上滿累的，不過不用太擔心，撐著就過去了。」  
「我覺得，我，好像，」崔杋圭琢磨著有沒有更好的表達方式，可是腦袋實在太沉了，「沒辦法對任何人說自己很累。我說想寫歌，抱著吉他卻沒有想法，不像秀彬哥那樣有外務要忙，也沒有然竣哥對歌舞的天賦和才華，更不用提休寧，他成長的速度超乎我的想像。還有太顯你，前陣子受了傷，儘管比以往都辛苦，你卻一句抱怨也沒有。」

「……所以我只能把舞跳得更好，把表情做得更加到位，我努力過了。」我真的努力過了，崔杋圭把末了的字咬在嘴裡，他連這樣的肯定也捨不得給自己，「我想要讓看見我的人幸福，可是我看不見他們，他們真的會幸福嗎……如果他們沒有幸福的話，我還可以說自己很累嗎？我不知道。」

你可以，就算沒有任何條件，你也可以。姜太顯在心裡回答，好像掌心落了一條透明的風箏線，握得越緊越能感覺到痛。崔杋圭一直嚴苛地要求自己，他的稜角如此削瘦，卻還得要穩定地消化高強度的舞蹈，不只是吃得少，他周末也都把自己關在練習室數個小時，就是為了不要在關鍵的時候崩塌。他微微側過臉，瞧見崔杋圭的眼周泛著疲憊的淺黑，蓬鬆的瀏海貼在額間，姜太顯的理智還沒有允許，手就自己動了起來，把崔杋圭額間的髮輕輕梳開。

「太、太顯？」崔杋圭受到不小的驚嚇，身軀也向後挪了一些。  
「啊。」他知道此時的自己無法對崔杋圭說謊，「我只是有一種，很久沒有好好看看哥的感覺。」  
「不是每天都在看嗎？」崔杋圭笑了出來，笑眼很漂亮，「怎麼樣，沒有變醜吧？」  
「不醜，一點都不。」姜太顯怕自己再說下去就真的太多了，就此打住吧，「哥可是Tomorrow X Together的中心。」

/

隔日的彩排時間甚早，錄影地點也距離公司較遠，崔杋圭盤算著加上通勤的塞車時間也得要一個小時才到得了，為了節省梳化時間，他和姜太顯選擇先從宿舍搭保母車出發，車子駛過漢江大橋，冬天難得的好陽光把江面照得波光粼粼，姜太顯的一頭金髮也閃耀著柔和的奶油金，未經造型的瀏海隨著車子的起伏晃啊晃。成員蓋著羽絨大衣睡著是常有的事，不過這幕在崔杋圭的眼裡看起來便特別可愛，而且現在，只有自己看得見。就當作是我鬼迷心竅吧，崔杋圭往右挪，把頭輕輕靠在姜太顯的肩上，也生怕吵醒了他。而姜太顯在聽到那細小平穩的呼嚕聲之後才睜開雙眼，把手溫柔地覆在對方的手上，找到了適當的位置扣上。

──如果你醒來之後沒有抽回手，那就當作你同意我下一次可以擁抱你了，杋圭哥。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 언제까지 너의 곁에 연인으로 있고 싶어.  
> 想以戀人的身分永遠在你身邊。


End file.
